All we do is Drive
by eclecticfandomer
Summary: One-shot Semi- AU (we have most of the tech of today but their world is still the same (ish)). Zuko and Katara meet up in college and get together. This is their life. Its loosely based on my interpretation of Halseys song Drive. Azula isn't all gone, not yet, and Ozai is still Fire Lord. There is major character death AND some gore. Reviews are appreciated!


Katara was exhausted because the funeral had been today. Today was the day he returned to the ash of which he was born, and the day she would have to leave. Even with her brother and father there, they weren't who she needed. But that wasn't the point. The point was that all she saw was his face. Her eyelids would close, but she cold never escape him. And, maybe, she didn't want to. That thought scared her more than forgetting him forever.

Her eyes scanned the kitchen where the key holder was. The stove was off, oven off, casseroles lined the counters, and the chipped wooden bowl where fruit sat. The bowl he made. He was so proud too. After never having taken a shop class in his life, her love managed to make the wood bowl from scratch. It had a couple rough parts where the sander had not been able to reach, and the clear coat finish was lumpy in places from improper mixing, but it was his. The only thing he had made himself, ever.

Zuko had dropped it on his way in the door through their apartment. A small piece had broken off, small but noticeable. She loved him for that though. The little imperfect pieces of him, it illustrated how human he was. The world saw the future ruler of the Fire Nation. They saw his scarred eye, a 'training accident'. Katara knew better, it was Zuko after all who told her. But she was Water Tribe, to rock the boat like that would be to disrupt relations. They had loved one another, and that was enough.

But looking at that bowl that he made, in their apartment that they designed, when she came from the bed and room they shared, broke her in ways her mother's death never could.

She still remembered how he came into the kitchen holding the bowl. His pale face was red from where the cold wind had slapped in mercilessly. His knit beanie was lopsided like his smile. Honey eyes shined in delight and excitement, a special look he only gave her. Green sweatshirt tucked into tan trousers and a pair of beat up tennis shoes, no one would look at him and see the heir to the Fire Nation. They saw an average 26 year old finishing up his masters in business.

That day had been cold. He had slipped on some snow that had blown in and went sprawling. The bowl had broken and Zuko had cut his forehead. Small and minuscule, but they still had not left the bathroom, and then the bedroom, for the better part of the day.

Kataras 25th birthday was the day after the bowl incident. That morning she woke up with a betrothal necklace, for her culture, and an ornate hair clip for his. She had said yes, then they worked up an appetite.

Katara had been standing there, staring at the bowl, reminiscing for too long. She needed to go, somewhere, anywhere but here. Katara couldn't fall apart. If she did, she didn't know if she could pick herself back up.

Her car was unimpressive, cheap but reliable, just something to get around in. She saved the flashy things for him. As much as he pretended to loath it, she knew he secretly loved bright lights and flashy things. This was what she needed, and he had bought it. The title wasn't in her name, but that didn't matter at the time. But now, with his family repossessing everything of his, trying to keep every penny Zuko had ever earned, the car might be taken too. Everything, even the bowl was going to be a fight to keep. His sister and father had already visited her and taken the comb and necklace.

They barged into the apartment. Azula dutifully followed Ozai in. They had taken the obvious signs of him, cologne, shampoo, clothes, pictures. They stripped every personal touch they could get their hands on. Zuko was 26, being so young, he didn't have a will. So they took everything. And she sat there, watching them, numb to their thinly veiled threats and vile remarks about her being Water Tribe. They were turning to leave, when they finally remembered the necklace and comb.

Katara remembered how Ozai had thumbed the fragile, but strong shell pendant. A beautiful circle of violet, a koi fish and dragon circling one another, their eyes were the opposites elemental sign. It was beautiful and thoughtfully inclusive of their mix of cultures. Where Zuko's touch was always warm, Ozais was an inferno. Her lovers internal fire was a heartbeat, it was the soft heat of the roaring fire after being out in the cold of the pole, it was the internal warmth gained from a good cup of hot tea. Ozai, he was an out of control wildfire, unrelenting in its decimation. They fingered the pendant in the same way, thumb moving across and feeling the dips in the engraving. But Ozai looked on with a hungry gaze, Zuko had looked with unabashed love.

Katara was still numb when Azula's clawed nails had grabbed the choker and pulled. It came off easily and rested in the unfamiliar territory of her touch. That was when Azula dropped it carelessly into the roaring fireplace, and the shell splintered. Kataras muscles seized and went rigid. She didn't even feel it when Ozai ripped the comb from her hair.

They had left silently. Katara then warmed up a casserole. Which one, she didn't know. They were all the same, bland and grey, tasteless.

She caught herself mentally wandering off again. Katara refocused and started the car. Once, twice, then the motor caught.

My hands wrapped around your stick shift

Swerving on the 405, I can never keep my eyes off this

She couldn't afford to be careless the way that she had been. Driving her love had been what killed him. They told her, assured her that there was nothing that she could have done, the truck that t-boned their small car in the passenger side door was at fault. But the driver was never found. How could you blame someone you couldn't see, had never seen, and would never see? Kataras soul had died, and it was due to a nameless, faceless killer. So no, she couldn't afford to be distracted.

My neck, the feeling of your soft lips

Illuminated in the light, bouncing off the exit signs I missed

At times they would play a game of control. When she drove, and they were alone, he would kiss her neck. Soft at first, butterfly kisses, then accelerating to black and blue hickies along her clavicle. Her head moved, searching for cars creeping up on them at night. But they were alone. All alone in the night. It was peaceful, serene, and relaxing. Sometimes, they would go for drives just to play this game, just to be together.

All we do is drive

All we do is think about the feelings that we hide

Their very first car ride together was silent. The radio wasn't playing, only the sound of tires and asphalt to lull them into complacency together. She needed a ride, and he was fine with providing one. They were silent as the Ember Island foliage flashed by. The bright summer light had broken through the clouds ages ago. She didn't think he noticed when she kept looking at his eyes. Their honey color in the golden light of the evening became a pale yellow. Yellow like a lemon-snowberry. She looked away when they parked in front of her small apartment, overcrowded with roommates. Zuko asked her if she would be back at the pool tomorrow. After a slight hesitation, she had said yes, for a personal practice. He joined her in her practice the next morning.

All we do is sit in silence waiting for a sign

After that first time, he continued to give her rides. She needed him and, even though it was a little out of the way, he was more than happy to help. They rarely spoke about anything. The only topics were swimming or lifeguarding. She spent her summer at the pool to pay for college, and he spent his summer at the pool to be around her. At the time they were young, 18 and 20, an incoming freshman and sophmore at the prestigious Fire Nation University. They talked about how their strokes could be improved, how to flip at the wall and plant their feet faster and push off harder. Their dives were perfected together. Katara had scholarships to FNU for swimming, if she managed to make the team, and academics. Zuko didn't need any, his father was the Fire Lord and his uncle was the headmaster. Still, Zuko managed to make the team as a walk on in his sophmore year. It was all due to Katara.

Sick and full of pride

All we do is drive

The first conversation they had about their personal lives was when one of the coaches had called him out about being the headmasters kin. If she remembered correctly, the coach had said, Don't expect us to take it easy on you Agni. We don't give preferential treatment here, just cause you're the Crown Prince, Heir to the Fire Throne, and your uncles Headmaster Iroh Agni, doesnt mean were going to take it easy on you. In fact we have to go harder to show we are not favoring anyone. Zuko had nodded at that, and hopped in. Like all of the other boys in the pool, he wore a speedo and goggles, forgoing the cap even though his ear length inky black hair was everywhere. She didn't know what to say to that. The person she had been training with, been getting rides from, was the prince. It was the thing of fairy tales. But… if it was, then why wasn't she swooning? That was what happened right? The person revealed themselves and then… then what? All Katara could feel was betrayal.

And California never felt like home to me

She hopped in a different lane and started swimming. She wasnt counting laps or lengths, she was just relishing in the familiar burn of her muscles and lungs as she lost herself to the pleasure of the pain. She didn't want to think, if she did her thoughts would have landed on the traitor. Her mind, like a ball of yarn, would flow, like her element, into places she might not have wanted it. She would have landed to him, and then she would have had to recognize that the biggest emotion she had felt since arriving in the Fire Nation at the start of the summer was betrayal. Betrayal by her only friend on these islands.

And California never felt like home

There were potential walk ons and practice squad hopefuls and past team members, all vying for a coveted spot and a scholarship. You didn't see the money until you were a part of the team, and it could be ripped away and you replaced. Nobodies spots were safe. They moved through the events shortest to fastest, if you wanted to race, you just needed to jump on a block. Genders were intermixed for this and the coaches grabbed times from the scoreboard. Katara didn't know anyone, so she sat by her swim bag and texted her brother. They exchanged words about the difference in weather from the Fire Nation to the South Pole, how she liked her job, and who she had met. Katara talked about her roommates and co workers at the pool, but never about Zuko. She had decidedly forgotten about him… on purpose.

And California never felt like home to me

She was a few minutes from going up for her 100 Backstroke. Katara was stretching against a wall when she saw it. Zuko was surrounded by people. Everyone wanted to be there next to him, a taste of royalty. She saw flashes of his unmistakable black hair. A loud laugh erupted from the group, over exaggerated belly clutching and fake wiping tears. They were actors. Soft blush decorated her cheeks, Katara didn't know why she was jealous… but she was. The whistle shook her out of her thoughts. She dropped into the water and got ready. Pulling herself out of the water, she pushed off with her legs and arched her back as she dove backwards into the water. All thoughts of Zuko were purged from her mind. All she knew was tempo, breath rate, and the beautiful clarity of a blank mind as her legs kicked, boiling the water, and her arms grabbed and pushed the water past her, shoulders rotating ever so slightly. It was Katara, in her element. Peacefully and woefully alone.

Until I had you on the open road and now we're singing

The next race she had was the 200 Individual Medley, or 200 IM. She knew that Zuko was swimming that event too, they had been training together for the better part of 3 moon cycles. Katara waited patiently for the heats to move. She didn't want to be in the pool with him, not again. He was a cheat, a liar, she didn't want to associate him with her favorite past time. The heats moved through and Zuko still had not mounted the blocks. She wouldn't know this because she never looked at him, but Zuko was waiting for her to grab a block so he could grab one on her left. Time wore on, heats passed, finally the coach called for anyone who had not swam the event, but wanted to. Both her and Zuko stepped up. Katara moved to stand behind block 4, Zuko behind block 5. They looked at one another before mounting the blocks and readying themselves. Just like old times, he had said. But not to her. Old times was back when she was an unassuming lifeguard at a local pool where they had saved a drowning child together. Now, milliseconds before the buzz to go, she felt rage.

Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah

Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah

The race had gone well. They had paced off of one another and tracked each other back and forth across the pool. His butterfly was better on the first 50 yards, he had gotten on the team as a 100 and 200 butterflyer, but Katara pulled ahead on the back stroke, she had managed to grab a 100 backstroke scholarship. Their breaststroke was equal, but Zuko pulled ahead on the last 50 freestyle. They were the only two in the water, battling in a war only they knew, moving to the strokes they had perfected together.

Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah

Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah

She had allowed him to give her a ride home, Katara wanted to hear his excuse. And that's what she did. The minute they were on the 405, she asked if she needed to call him Prince Zuko from then on. White knuckles gripped the steering wheel, a scowl crossed his features. I've never had friends. Ever. People see me and they see what I am… not who I am. It was a blessing in disguise to meet you. His voice was soft, like he had not spoken at all. If the radio had been on, she wouldn't have heard him. He glanced at her calm expression, good so far, so he moved on. They only care about the Prince. Women throw themselves at me, vying for the crown of the Fire Lady. Men throw themselves at me in the hopes of furthering their social standing. You didn't. The only person you saw was Zuko. I'm sorry for fooling you, or omitting the truth… I just didn't want to ruin this friendship we have now. What could Karara say to that? Nothing. Even though the war was over, it had been for a short while, she felt it too. There was no one but her brother in their little town in the South Pole around their age. The deaths or Missing In Actions had outnumbered the births for ages. It was lucky she and Sokka were even born. Even though Katara had a friend in her brother… it wasn't the same as having a friend. She understood, maybe more than she'd admit, but she understood. Zuko filled the void of silence by continuing. I'm not saying my life was hard, I mean it was but… it wasn't hard in the sense that I was hungry or poor, I was unbearably lonely. That isn't as bad as going to bed hungry, but it still sucks. The closest friends I had were my sisters friends… then I left and they stayed, then I had tutors until I went to college and… now I'm here. Katara didn't have a good response. So she said the only thing to pop in her brain. Your not friendless anymore. Lets hang out tomorrow… and I'll show you how friends act around one another. Pick me up at sun high and were going to have fun. So that's what they did. They had a blast at a local water park and arcade. On the ride home they talked excitedly about that day, classes, and swimming in the morning. But she didn't want to leave him, he didn't want to leave her either. So he promised to see her bright and early the next morning. Before he left though, Katara lightly pressed her lips against his cheek, said thank you, and went inside.

Your laugh, echoes down the hallway

Carves into my hollow chest, spreads over the emptiness

It's bliss

Zuko had been living outside of the palace for years before he met Katara. It was better this way. After his mother died, Zuko left for their house in the city of California on Ember Island where FNU was, where his uncle was. Zuko lived with Iroh in the house until he was applying for FNU. It would be bad form for him to live with Headmaster Iroh, threat of preferential treatment already high because of his relation to the Fire Lord. At least, that's what Iroh had said. The Crown Prince wasn't allowed to go to school with others, the curriculum was too generalized to nobles. So, from a young age until he was ready for University, Zuko had tutors teaching him the ins and outs of the Fire Nation. For almost three years, during his University years, the house stood alone, and so did he. Until Katara. After that first 'not date', they officially got together. At least… it was official to them. The longer the public could stay in the dark the better. But, their secret came out. At that point they moved in together. He saw her day and night. The lonely house, with the lonely man, on the lonely hill, located on a lonely section of the beach, was brimming with laughter, love, and happiness. Zuko learned to make Sea Prunes in the kitchen. Katara learned to make fiery five flavor soup. Their cultures collided in a brilliant display of red and blue. They collided and stuck, swirling and mixing, evolving and changing. Falling and building together.

It's so simple but we can't stay

When the Fire Lord had heard about his heir and a Water Tribe girl, he had to get the rumors confirmed for himself. He planted people in Zuko and the Water Tribe girls classes, at their pool, around their home. Ozai had people who had people who had people. Ozai had everyone, and no one knew it. When he heard about them both on the swim team, things started to take shape. Zuko, who had never shown an interest in swimming, was now in the pool once, even twice a day. With him, the Water Tribe girl. Ozai couldn't be obvious about it, if he did then Iroh would give Zuko a heads up. But if he sent his loyal daughter Azula… things were taking shape indeed. Azula broke into the house and taken a look at things. It was a motley mix of blue and red, unbefitting of a future Fire Lord. That was what Azula would tell him when Zuko got home. She might have been a dutiful daughter, but she needed a favor from Zuko. Unfortunately for Azula, Katara entered the house first.

Over analyze again, would it really kill you if we kissed

Katara's eyes noticeably widened at the intruder. She sat upon the couch, legs crossed at the ankles, sitting straight but back against the couch in the living room, picking at her cuticles. Oh… you're not Zuko. Was all the woman said. Azula? The voice from behind Katara said in disbelief. So this was the sister. Of course it's me. Who else would it be Dum Dum? She sat up and addressed him. Lovely Daddy Dearest knows about you and her, he's thinking about removing you from the line of succession. It would go straight to me. She said. But Azula wasnt gloating. She looked tired, bags lied under her bright yellow eyes. Kataras gaze transferred to Zuko. He stepped forward and sat next to her. Why are you telling me this? What do you possibly have to gain? He called her closer, quietly, as if she were a frightened bird, liable to flutter away as the slightest of movements. I need to stay with you. Or at least… somewhere else. I can't deal with the abuse anymore. First mom left and… he took out his anger on you. Then you left… and… the concubines weren't enough. I… Please Zuzu. I need out of there. Katara left then, the image of Azula, a previously imposing woman, crumbling into her brothers arms. They would need food, and there were countless bedrooms in the house.

All we do is drive

The next few months were uneventful, Azula attended FNU, got in touch with Iroh, and Zuko turned 22 in the summer months before his senior year. Katara still worked at the pool and Azula had begun swimming with Katara and Zuko in the summertime. They worked well as a family. Azula began to integrate into normal life, which was a struggle. Zuko had taken it in stride, the palace had servants for everything, it was rude and a slight to do their job for them. But slowly, ever so slowly, Azula began to make her own bed, to boil water for tea, and make meals. They also began to search for Ursa. They would drive out to the countryside looking for women that fit the description.

All we do is think about the feelings that we hide

All we do is sit in silence waiting for a sign

Over a year had passed before Ozai was mentuned again. They might have talked in hushed whispers about Ursa, but never about Ozai. Azula was in counselling for the abuse, Zuko was prepping for his masters classes, and Katara was volunteering at the local hospital. They were happy. She was happy. Every morning she woke to Zuko's arm draped over her side, his warm body pressed against her back, safe and secure in their room of reds and blues. He would nuzzle her awake in the slightly annoying, but mostly endearing way he did. Seeing his face first thing in the morning was perfect. Unbeknownst to her, Katara was taking that for granted. Falling asleep with her head on his chest every night, their last words that day to one another were always I love you. But Ozai had to ruin the little alcove they carved for themselves in the brutal world.

Sick and full of pride

He showed up on their doorstep, platoon of royal guards behind him. It's the Water Tribe girl or Azula. Choose wisely. In response to that, they ran. Iroh was in Ba Sing Se for the first time in years, so Ozai used the opportune moment to move in on them. After splitting up in the woods, Azula was cornered. Ozai didn't care about Zuko or Katara. They, to him, were lost causes. The outcome of faulty, too lenient parenting. At the height of her recovery, Azula was stolen from them. Ozai could do anything, the royal guard was loyal to him and only him. So the search for Ursa intensified.

All we do is drive

Katara didn't realize it then, but the walls were closing in. The life she worked so hard for was being taken apart piece by piece. Ozai may have taken Azula, but he wasn't done. Over the next two years they heard rumors of palace gossip. Even though they were far removed from the palace, gossip lit up like a wildfire after a dry summer. It was everywhere, you could hear it and smell it and see it. They said that Princess Azula was crazy, firing servants left and right for the smallest things. They heard that she was going to be moved up in the line of succession. That movement was quickly squashed by the Fire Sages, they hadn't been bought by Ozai yet. But he was getting bold in his efforts. Trade turned, political leaders of other countries died in 'accidents', and more troops than ever were being put through training. The Fire Nation was prepping for war. Zuko knew this the moment the numbers changed. They were powerless though. If Ozai meant to restart the war, there was little that a Crown Prince who was on the outs with his father and the Fire Nation equivalent of a Southern Water Tribe Princess, could do. So for those years Zuko and Katara held onto one another. Until Zuko could take over the Fire Nation or they were killed for standing in Ozais way.

And California never felt like home to me

They waited, and waited, and waited for the other shoe to drop. Finally, in the summer, Zuko turned 26 and readied for his senior year of his masters studies. Katara, at 24, was in the middle of FNUs School of Medicine. She had two more years before her internship and residency as a surgeon. She was excited and nervous. Her and Zuko had agreed to wait until he was the Fire Lord before getting engaged. Plans to usurp Ozai were well underway, between being a step behind Ursa to Azula's medical records and royal hospital records Iroh had managed to get his hands on about Ursa, Azula, and the concubines, Zuko and Katara had almost enough to go to the Fire Sages. They would need all five Fire Sages and a two thirds majority of the noblemen to remove him from power. The next person in line would be Iroh if Zuko had not finished Graduate school yet. The plans were far from done, they needed to everything to be perfect before facing the Fire Lord. But Zuko was done. He and Katara had been together for over 5 years. If the Ozai investigation dragged on further, Zuko was going to propose to Katara anyways. So he prepared. One of the few things he kept from the palace was his mother's comb, the one that Ozai had given her when they got betrothed. The ornate pearl was both him and Katara, the tradition of the Fire Nation, and the substance of the sea. But he needed something else. That's when he remembered the conversation he had with her father one late night 2 years ago.

And California never felt like home

When Katara was graduating undergraduate from FNU, Sokka and Hakoda sailed from the Southern Water Tribe to the Fire Nation. Traditionally, Ozai would welcome them within borders, parades would be held, balls would be commenced nightly, nobles from far and wide would be invited, all to emphasize the good terms the nations were on with one another. But that never happened. The Southern Water Tribe had told Ozai they were coming peacefully. Instead of being announced, Ozai cleared them and left it alone. The citizens were not informed, the nobles were restrained to their districts, and Ozai never spoke a word to them. Zuko and Hakoda knew the severity of Ozais reception of the Tribe, Katara and Sokka were just glad to see one another again. Sokka brought his then girlfriend Suki as well. The night of Kataras graduation, after the buzz of the party, Zuko confronted Hakoda. I might be the Fire Lord's son, but I am nothing like my father. If anything, I take after my mother and uncle. Hakoda only nodded and waited for Zuko to continue. Im sure you know the severity of his actions, or lack thereof, when you were received to the coast of Ember Island. He is preparing for war, no doubt against your people and the people of the Earth Kingdom. The Avatar is gone, it's been over 100 years, I feel it is safe to say the Avatar Spirit has abandoned us. It is up to us mortals, us humans, to make this world safe for all people. I know that bringing Katara into a war like this is the last thing you want to happen. I would rather her safe at the South Pole than in the warzone of the Capital streets. I love her, I have since I met her. For me to put up a decent claim to the throne, I will need to be married or close to it. I don't want to marry her until after this commotion dies down, but I do want to marry her. What goes as betrothal in your culture, she has been hesitant to talk about. She has also been busy. Two of the most important people in her life, her love and her father, talked late into the night about weddings, betrothals, and their culture. Zuko strived to blend them, so entwined within the other that to remove either would kill both. And that's what he did.

And California never felt like home to me

Ozai knew that Zuko was conspiring against him. Truthfully, he would have been stupid to imagine that he wouldent. So he needed a solution. His newly reformed daughter was more than willing to help of course. She could do nothing else. So they staked out the Agni and Aqua household. Well… they didn't, they had people to do that for them. There was always someone to do something for them. Loyalty could be bought easily. It was easy enough. They woke up at sunrise, well… Zuko did, and after some nudging she wandered down to the kitchen some time later. Most days they slept together, her in his oversized flannel, him in a loose pair of athletic shorts. After a long time, Katara began to call California her home, but it was mostly because California was where Zuko was. There were a series of nights that made Ozai very happy, Zuko began sleeping on the couch downstairs. The man who reported it fed it to Ozai just as he saw and heard. They had a huge argument about the future. I think it was about her being matched to a hospital in the semi near future. That could disrupt their plans. Or maybe about marriage. Your son- Ozais glare intensified at the mention of his relation to Zuko. -I'm sorry my liege, Zuko was insistent about something, betrothal I believe, and the Water Tribe peasant was extremely against that. Ozai was pleased at this news, maybe, just maybe, Zuko would come to his senses. Best to be prepared for the opposite though. So he formulated a plan to shut down roads, divert their car, and kill them both.

Until I had you on the open road and I was singing

Katara woke up the morning of her 25th birthday with a betrothal necklace and comb and only one word on her lips: yes. They celebrated until they were exhausted and sweaty underneath the sheets. Love in their eyes, Zuko asked her what she wanted, if anything. Katara smiled, a dopey smile. Both cheeks flush from heat and exercise, rising impossibly up to her eyes, dimples in plain view. After a giggle fit, she could speak again. Let's get ice cream. Why not? A little sugar we can burn off later. Zuko was more than happy to comply with that request. Getting dressed may have taken a little while, but they settled into the car with the intent to get ice cream. They never reached their destination.

Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah

Katara insisted on driving. He had choffered her around for ages, it was only fair… and fun for her to do this. The normal street was under construction, something about a burst pipe. If they had been more aware, then would have seen the shock of red that loitered in the street. It was uncommon for guards or soldiers to take part in construction affairs. Katara didn't notice this, neither did Zuko. If they had been paying more attention to their surroundings, they would have seen the street signs missing from the roads. But, they were caught up in the afterglow of it all. Katara also didn't notice when the stop signs had been removed. The barreling semi truck coming from the right also did not register until they were airborne. Luckily they had both been wearing their seatbelts, so they stayed in the car even though it soared like a plane.

Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah

Katara opened her eyes to the world around her and screamed. They had been t-boned at an intersection. Zuko was closest to the impact. Their car had gone flying. And now the ground was closer than it should have been. They were upside down. Smoke whirled around her. She looked to Zuko. Her love showed no signs of moving. His eyes were open, but not moving. Blood was splattered across his chest. Katara looked at him. Tears leaked from her eyes to her hair. Dripping and mixing with the blood and pink stuff that was pooling in the roof of their car. Pink stuff… not hers. If that was her pink stuff… she wouldn't be conscious. It was his pink stuff. The world was silent except for the drip of liquid into the pool of other liquid. Clear stuff began running from his fire marred ear. He was losing blood and cerebrospinal fluid. That alone was worrisome. The pink stuff… That was brain matter. If he survived, it would be in body only. He might breath, his heart might beat, and he might need nourishment, but his brain was gone. Her love was gone. Katara turned away and waited. She began losing consciousness when she heard the sirens.

Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah

Iroh had visited her in the hospital. The doctors, who recognized her from her rotations, were on their guard for people. Iroh never left her bedside. She was asleep for 3 weeks. Lost in the bubbly world of her coma. She was released a few weeks afterwards. The funeral, the repossession of his things, and Ozai and Azula showing up on her doorstep kept her busy. Due to the trauma she had sustained, her first moon cycle didn't come. It wasn't until Katara had missed nearly 3 moon cycles that she knew, and she had to flee.

Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah

Katara gripped her keys. The car, one photo of Zuko that Ozai and Azula had not managed to grab, the pieces of the broken shell betrothal necklace, and his bowl were the only things that remain of him. Soon, the car couldn't be hers either. So she looked at the house. The house she had loved for so long. But this could be replaced. Home for her was never a house or a location, it was a person. She had a great and terrible romance. And she would be back. Knowing something like this could happen, they had copied every piece of evidence. Only Katara knew where they were. These next years she would raise their child to be a fair and just leader. Their child would become the Fire Lord that the nation needed. But she couldn't do it here. The evidence would accompany her to the Southern Water Tribe, a final goodbye of her people, before disappearing with her and her unborn child into the vast area of the earth kingdom.

Drive: By Halsey

My hands wrapped around your stick shift

Swerving on the 405, I can never keep my eyes off this

My neck, the feeling of your soft lips

Illuminated in the light, bouncing off the exit signs I missed

All we do is drive

All we do is think about the feelings that we hide

All we do is sit in silence waiting for a sign

Sick and full of pride

All we do is drive

And California never felt like home to me

And California never felt like home

And California never felt like home to me

Until I had you on the open road and now we're singing

Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah

Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah

Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah

Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah

Your laugh, echoes down the hallway

Carves into my hollow chest, spreads over the emptiness

It's bliss

It's so simple but we can't stay

Over analyze again, would it really kill you if we kissed

All we do is drive

All we do is think about the feelings that we hide

All we do is sit in silence waiting for a sign

Sick and full of pride

All we do is drive

And California never felt like home to me

And California never felt like home

And California never felt like home to me

Until I had you on the open road and I was singing

Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah

Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah

Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah

Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah

A/N: So Ive been on a serious Halsey binge. I love and really relate to her music. Anyways, when I listen to music… I picture a video in my head. This song actually fits to a different fic that I want to write (different genera too). Anyways I thought of Zutara when I heard this and… wrote and edited non-stop for 8 or 9 hours. Sounds unreasonable? Yah… me too. It just takes soooo long to write. And this is only 6k words… I want to write a piece that is (hopefully) going to be over 100k words… Its going to take forever. Anyways (man I say that a lot) that fic (colors) is not going too hot… so I decided to write this and occupy myself. Im officially on winter break so… I had time. Or… I should be doing my college apps, but ohh well. Theyll get done eventually.

P.S. Whenever I do authors notes its the unedited version of what goes on in my head. Just FYI. Ok I wanna finish colors before I begin posting so… there will probably be many more one-shots before that happens… oops. See yall on the flip side!

~EC

P.P.S. I dont wanna be needy or a bitch but... Reviews please? This lets me know what you liked, what you didnt, and maybe... just maybe... I will turn this one shot into a legit story... Well see. But seriously. Reviews, Please?


End file.
